When It Rains
by Nameless Namer
Summary: Danny been stressed and Jazz has been reading. Funny forces collide as Danny finds out new things about himself.
1. False Title

Disclaimer: Lawyer say I don't own Danny Phantom but police say I have the right to remain silent

Okay, so now I think I got this uploading thing a bit. I'm going to make this a series of one-shot/short stories. I need lots of prompts and I don't care how weird they are.

Only rule is no smut or anything sexual. I'm not good at writing romance but it's totally acceptable.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Amity Park was finally peaceful for once. No ghost wandered around looking for a fight. No ghost obsessed parents ran through the streets to shoot at a specific white haired half-ghost. Strangely, no homework was given on that day and even better, it was Friday.

Danny yawned as he floated backwards in his ghost form. He'd say nothing could possible go wrong today but that would just be asking for trouble.

Anytime he pasted over someone they'd wave, snap a picture, frown and mumble under their breath about 'kids these days', or ignore him. He didn't care today, they were leaving him alone and that was good enough for him.

Landing on the ground between two buildings, Danny changed back into his human persona. Walking around the corner and down the street, he opened his front door and walked in.

Jazz sat at the dining table reading a book on 'How to Understand and Communicate with Teenagers'. Danny chuckled lightly as he walked by and grabbed a can of pop from the fridge, wasn't she a teenager? Couldn't she just figure out how?

Sure some people who thought she was a bit suffocating and stuck-up didn't like her but she had plenty of talkative and students to 'discuss important matters' with. He was positive Jazz even had her own club of friends.

Jazz looked up at him and grinned widely. Since when did she-?

"Oh, Danny. Mom and Dad aren't here, they went to a convention for botanical ectoplasmic creations."

Her grin was starting to look sinister and she had a gleam in her eyes. Danny was starting to feel more than a little nervous and uncomfortable. Placing his drink on the counter across the table from her, he wiped his hands on his pants and prepared for the worst.

"O-okay?"

"And I found a book."

Danny licked his lips and his eyes darted to the nearest exit before looking back at his sister, unable to look into her eyes again. Was this a prank? Was she put up to this by Sam and or Tucker or was s ge trying to unnerve him on accident? Maybe he was seeing things.

Looking back into her eyes filled with nearly maniacal glee he couldn't help but feel like a prey caught in a trap it didn't see.

"R-really? About what?"

"Ghost." Danny froze and couldn't stop the shiver of dread from going up his spine.

"That's great, I think I'll be taking my leave now," Danny said as he slowly crept backwards toward the stairs. No way was he turning his back on her. She wasn't possessed or overshadowed, his ghost sense hadn't gone off.

"No, wait!" She said while standing up, sounding more like herself since he came in.

Slowly she pulled at her book cover until it came off revealing the real title beneath.

Eyes widening in horror, Danny turned and ran for it. Taking the steps three at a time, he ran into his room and slammed the door behind him.

He put a chair under the handle just in time for something large to slam into the door.

"Come on, Danny, it'll be fuuuun."

Yeah, maybe fun for her.

"No way, Jazz!"

"I've already read through it four times, it's completely safe."

"Jazz!"

"Danny."

"Jazz!"

"Okay Danny. I won't unless you ask. It just made me so curious and I have an opportunity to test it out and all but sorry, I guess I was just a little too eager."

Her solemn and her, dare he say, dejected tone cut through the door and through his head like paper. He didn't want to stop her from finding out if the tests did anything or not but he just didn't want to be treated as a test subject. It'd be too similar to his nightmares.

Nightmares of his family catching him. Of them torturing him to see his limits, giving him a living autopsy to check out his organs, to see how long he could go without air, without food, without…human interaction. If he transformed back from exhaustion or otherwise they would think he was trying to trick them and make it worse.

He'd always wake up in a cold sweat, muscles shaking in fear, cheeks puffing to allow the warm air in and frigid air out, salty tears streaking down his raw face, blankets strangling him. He'd claw his way out of his fever induced rat nest and ran to the bathroom.

Splashing water on his face, he sank to the floor and told himself any lie to make himself feel better.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Jazz was sitting back in her previous seat. The 'Ghost Reactions to Specific Triggers' book lay with the false cover on next to her elbow that propped her head up. She absently flipped through a college-level math exam prep book but she wasn't really focused on it.

She understood why he didn't want to go. Being half-ghost wasn't easy and pointing out that difference must've hurt his feelings. She tried to gently lower him into it but as soon as she saw him drinking soda in front of her she couldn't help but feel thrilled and excited at the prospect of seeing she was right.

Plus, she had found many methods to soothe and relax Danny. He looked tense most days. Today he seemed less stressed and their parents weren't there so she struck. And missed, yeah bad.

A voice interrupted her inner monologue.

"Uh, Jazz."

Jazz sat up in her seat and turned to the kitchen entrance. Danny sheepishly rubbed his neck and looked down.

"If-if I can read what you're going to do beforehand then uh…you uh you can do your experiment." He flinched at the last word like it burned him.

I'd rather you not be uncomfortable about this. It's just, a few methods in here could really help your health. I compared to our gathered knowledge about ghosts and none of it seems harmful."

"I insist. I'd be the one to get you the most feedback. Who knows, it might not work. I'm only half-ghost."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Welp, I got nothing. I need your reviews to speed up chapter growth. I tried researching stuff to write for Danny and only ended up with long voodoo like thing or ways to rid of evil spirits.

Also told the difference between ghosts and spirits :D

So review or don't review either way as long as it's review it's fine.


	2. Lifeboat

OMGOSH! I am soooooo happy! I was so nervous because I bluffed my way through the last chapter and then Lexasauros said it was lit and I'm not above admitting I squealed about that compliment for hours!

And furthermore, thank you Starlin's Ghost and AjaK for your reviews. For your very random prompt here's a very random chapter.

Although when I first saw your prompt I thought DEATHBOAT then just got boat.

Disclamier: Because that's what crushed dreams are made of.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Are you sure you want to do this Danny?"

"You spent all that time trying to convince and now that I'm willing you're backing out. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'd hate to say this, really hate to, but I guess your right."

"Yes, point one goes to me. Where's my camera? Can you repeat that?"

Jazz groaned as she stood. "Egh, I'll get the item, YOU," she said pointing a warning finger at Danny who was laying backwards on his bed, "stay here." With that said, she left, leaving the door cracked.

Kicking his legs against the bed, Danny sighed. He was already bored and Jazz left only moments ago. In fact, he could still hear her footsteps echoing down the hall.

Maybe he could skim through the book. Reaching over and grabbing the thick paperweight, Danny started flipping through the pages.

Part 1 Ectoplasma

Part 2 Emotions

Part 3 Co-

"I'm baaack," Jazz said as she pushed the door open with her back. Something was in her hand but when Danny tried to peer around her to see she shifted, blocking his view again.

"Not yet, Danny. Turn around and I'll set it up."

Better to get this over with, right? He was only half-ghost anyway. Perhaps he could capture the Box Ghost instead, that guy always came at inopportune moments. He'd bet Box Ghost wouldn't show just to spite him.

Curiosity enveloped him and he was tempted to turn his head around, just for a peek though.

"Not yet," Jazz said her voice indicating she hadn't even turned around. How in the heck did she know? His sensitive hearing could tell she was fixing up something on his drawer.

"So what is this test going to do?"

"Hmm, oh. It's designed to put you in a pleasant trance. I found a lot of those near the middle of the book. People used similar techniques to distract ghosts and spirits from holy places. Most don't work on malevolent beings but honestly Danny…I could never see you as evil."

Time seemed to freeze as she finished her sentence. Internally, Jazz banged her head again and again. She was suppose to be a psychologist and she said something like this to her little brother! Why'd she have to open her mouth and ramble like that.

Danny stared forward, eyes lost in thought.

"Danny, you know that won't happen to you. I refuse- no- all your friends and I refuse to allow that to happen. You won't ever become him.

Jazz saw Danny nod out the corner of her eye. Her fingers clicked the last piece into place and turned around.

Danny felt a hand ruffling his hair and swiped it off.

"Jaaazz!"

"Okay, okay, I'm done anyway. You can turn around."

Danny turned and saw…a boat. It was brown and very similar to Young Blood's ship. It seemed it hooked into the rock underneath it. The large section of the middle of the boat was transparent and a green slime filled it.

"Uh, about my explanation earlier. It rocks back and forth and is said to show ghost positive memories of their past life."

"Sooo, I just have to look at it, that's it."

"Yeah, I'm going to record you too."

"Jazz, if I do anything embarrassing," Danny said with a scowl.

"Hypothetically, I'll delete it."

"Jazz!"

"Okay, so maybe I'll delete it."

"Seriously Jazz."

"What!? I need it…for research of course."

Of course

"Yeah, right."

"How about we discuss this afterwards?"

Danny stared at Jazz, eyes filled past the brim with distrust.

Silence filled the room.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess."

Jazz held the mast of the boat and looked at Danny. Danny took a deep breath, still sitting on his bed, and nodded. Jazz pulled the front of the ship as far forward as it could go and released it.

It rocked back then forward, the liquid inside sloshed with each movement.

Danny stared, arms crossed as he watched. How long was this experiment suppose to go on anyway? He should've ask before. He was going to open his mouth and ask but it just didn't seem worth it. It'd ruin the test if he looked away anyway.

Jazz turned on the video recorder and set it on the desk next to the rocking ship. She placed a second one hanging on the wall so it could view Danny and the boat. She was glad it wasn't hard to make.

She might be the daughter of two of the best inventors every but she wasn't as skilled or interested. Her talents lied in pyschology and she knew it. If she had to destruct the project into parts she'd say the ectoplasm was the most important part which entranced ghosts specifically. The rocking motion was similar to a baby being rocked in degrees and speed that could subconsciously release happier times. That's her theory anyway. Actually, she could call Sam and Tucker to see if her boat entranced humans.

She couldn't count herself, she was always interested in things that swung back and forth. Clocks especially.

Danny however seemed to not realize he was tilting his head back and forth slightly in time with the rocking.

Taking her voice put her pocket, she quickly and as quietly as she could called Sam.

"Hey Sam."

"Yes," her voice sounded rough like she just woke up but she didn't sound grumpy.

"I need your help," Jazz could hear Sam shifting in the background and could practically hear the bated breath waiting for the bad news, "calm down Sam. It's nothing serious but Danny."

"What!? What happened to Danny? Where are you?"

"We're in Danny's room but-."

"I'll be there soon."

"Sam!" A click sound indicated an end in the conversation. This was Jazz's fault, she probably shouldn't have said she needed help. Or maybe not said help and Danny in the same sentence.

She'd be more careful with her words with Tucker.

"Tucker?"

"Mmhmm, something wrong?"

"No, now listen don't panic."

"Okay?" Tucker said sounding confused and a bit worried for her.

"Danny-."

"What's wrong with Danny!?"

"Nothing, I just need your um participation in an experiment."

"Danny's being experimented on! Is it his parents? Are you at your house?"

"NO, well yes, but don't hang u-." A familiar clip sound rang through Jazz's ear.

What was wrong with Danny's friends!? She understood them being protective and all but she hadn't even finished. She hoped they weren't upset that they got riled up for nothing when they arrived.

Watching Danny again she noticed his eyes were opened impossibly wide. Surprisingly, it was more adorable then creepy. He had a content smile stretched across his face.

"Awwwwww," Jazz couldn't resist from cooing. He didn't seem to notice when she waved her hands in front of his face or shook his shoulder. Well the book did say only water or moving the ship would-. Rapid feet rushing up the stairs knocked her back to her senses. Opening the door and looking down the hallway, she saw Sam with two lipstick lasers in her hand, a determined look on her face and Tucker panting, out of breath already.

"Where's the emergency!" Sam quickly said.

"Shhh," Jazz warned. Peeking back into the room, Danny didn't seem the least bit bothered.

Sam and Tucker looked confused.

"I was trying to tell you, I just needed you to see if this test worked on just ghosts or not."

"So, we just dropped everything and ran over here for nothing!" Tucker whined.

"It's not nothing. Okay so I found this book in the-."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I absently noticed Jazz set a camera up next to the ship. The green seemed to swirl before his eyes and he swore he heard the ship making strange noises. Possibly…music but he couldn't be sure. He gasped internally when he realized where he heard this before.

It was the first time he ever met Tucker at a birthday party. He didn't remember whose birthday it was but that didn't matter.

He could practically see the scene in front of him as clear as day even though he had to be at least 4 when he met Tucker.

He saw his parents showing off their weapons and sighed. Spazzy had already left to go stalk people, she insisted it was studying people but she looked so weird doing it he said she looked like she was planning on stuffing them with feathers and turning them into body pillows. She'd wave him off but he was determined to find her closet full of stuffed humans.

He had borrowed his dad's handheld game and was sitting at an empty table playing on it when an awed voice startled him from his left.

"Oh, that's the newest model! Can I play on it?"

Danny turned his head and mumbled out a sure before handing it over.

Then the scene swirled again as the boat rocked left again.

He was 6 and was curious about what was in the basement but he was also scared. Whenever his daddy got really happy he would shout some obscene thing and run downstairs. Danny also saw the inventions come from downstairs when his daddy even more ecstatic came out. Even Danny knew his daddy couldn't actual test them out because no one ever saw any ghost but no one ever said anything.

Surely, if he faces his fear he'd be just as happy. Time seemingly sped up and he was downstairs even though Danny was sure it took him at least 2 hours to convince himself to go down. Lab equipment was haphazardly spread about everywhere. Goo was collected in some jars. He felt like he just climbed Mount Everest and crawled into the bowels of the Earth at the same time.

He was brave and so happy. He had no clue what all this equipment was but he did it. After weeks of thinking he finally made it down. It wasn't a dungeon or moldy or scary or anything. He grinned widely feeling incredibly proud of himself.

The scenes swirled again as the boat rocked right and showed smaller clips and moments long forgotten.

His first accidental flight, being hugged all the time before bed, the excited gleam in his dad's eyes, the hilarious mutiny of french fries his mom made, getting to know Sam better, capturing his first ghost (the Box Ghost) after a long battle, hanging out with Tucker and Sam, Jazz telling him she knew who he was and accepting him anyway, finding out Vlad was a halfa before Vlad betrayed him, saving Mikey from Dash before he was half-ghost, sorting out his powers.

Each tilt kept him enraptured and he loved it.

He felt the bed dipped as two people sat on either side of him but he didn't care, didn't even notice his arms were uncrossed and hanging limping at his sides.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Wow, he's really out if it," Sam said snapping in front of his face. He didn't so much as flinch.

Tucker grinned, "I wonder if warm water would still work."

"Anything water-like would snap him out of it. He's been like this fooooor…forty three minute so far. His first sign of reaction was loss of awareness in 1 minute and 37 seconds indicated by no response to questions. He started moving in response to the rocking at 3 minutes and 4 seconds. Pupils enlarged at 5 minutes and indeterminable seconds. His-."

"I don't need to know what happened step by step. I was just saying he seemed out of it."

Jazz coughed and blushed, why had she started rambling anyway? "Uh, right. I just need you two to sit next him and stare at the boat too."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, Tucker. It's not some elaborate or complex piece of machinery."

"Weeell, if you're sure."

"Stop being a chicken, Tuck."

They both sat, Sam on his right and Tuck on his left, and stared at the boat.

Time passed.

Boooooooooring, Tuck couldn't help but think as his head dipped again. Closing his eyes would be the only salvation to his boredom but he didn't want an angry Jazz on his back for messing up the assessment. At least nothing- whoa! He almost said the-words-that-should-not-be-said-(or-think). Shutting his eyes for one moment so he could sigh internally was a great excuse. He didn't have an excuse for why his eyes were still closed the second afterward or after that or after that.

His eyelids were tired so resting them for some more seconds wouldn't hurt. The seconds past but his 'eyelids' were still tired so the excuse was still in effect.

Now he didn't have a reason for leaning heavily on Danny but at this point he was too sleepy to care. He drifted off and faintly heard a snicker and pencil scratching against paper.

Time continued passing.

Sam was feeling high strung. Even though she was sure she wasn't suppose to be looking away she couldn't help it. Her fingers tapped a frantic beat on her skirt as her eyes darted to Danny peaceful face then Tucker's disgruntled face. He looked like he was going to drop at any second. She looked back at the obnoxious ship and scowled at it like that would stop it from moving. If she squinted she swore she saw it move faster.

The little shi-

She felt weight press against her as Danny slightly leaned on her. It was more of a leaning in her direction then on he but she blushed nonetheless. Looking over, she saw Tucker asleep -she snorted- he looked tuckered out and rested practically on top of Danny who…hadn't noticed at all.

Wait a minute, she was suppose to be watching the annoying boat half-filled with ectoplasm. But that thing was rubbing her the wrong way. God, when was this torture going to be over!? She'd rather be wearing a DRESS this point...if it was at least black.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Jazz watched with an eye more observing than an Observant eye as everyone gave unique reactions. At first Jazz thought Sam was just upset because she came over thinking Danny was in danger and end up having to be in an experiment and while that might have been the case in the beginning but now it seemed like the BOAT was disturbing her. She kept looking away and seemed to be unconsciously trying to distract herself.

However, Tucker was another ballpark. Jazz believed it was a normal human reaction though. The constant, consistent rocking lulled him off to dreamland. He actively fought to stay awake but it was futile. She couldn't help but release a few giggles at Tucker's expense when he finally nodded off.

Danny had stretched lightly and seemingly unconsciously which was the only sign of activity that came from him.

Glancing at a clock she saw it was 8:14 at night. The ectoplasm that was sending barely felt waves out every time it slished or sloshed was almost all gone.

Picking up a hanger from the floor, Jazz stuck it in between the rockstand and the boat. The boat stopped and Sam instantly seemed relieved. Danny still seemed stuck and Tucker was curled up and leaning on Danny.

Getting water from the bathroom, Jazz dipped her hand in the glass of water and flung it at Tucker and Danny. Danny blinked then blinked again, confused as his nostalgic smile slid off his face. As Danny came to he noticed Tucker and Sam on either side of him. He pushed Tucker off his arm gently as Sam stood up and shook her arms as if ridding of a bad dream.

"So, how long was I out?"

"Couple hours."

"Hours!? No wonder I feel sore."

"Hehe, sorry."

"Why are you guys here?"

"We were here to see what effects her stupid boat had on us. Are you satisfied?"

Jazz winced, maybe they shouldn't have gone so long. Now Sam seemed a little…snappy.

"Uh, yeah I guess so. I'm just going to download these to the computer."

"And I'm going to let myself out." Sam left in a huffed while Danny wondered what happened to her or if it was something he did, and if it was something he did then how to make for it.

Flopping backwards, he realized he forgot Tucker who groaned and opened his eyes on contact.

"I was just resting my ey-! Where's Jazz?"

"She's downloading the video in her room."

"I'm so dead, I fell asleep! I probably ruined her data. How'm I suppose to take care of Marcie if I'm dead!" Tucker sobbed as he whipped out her PDA from nowhere and rubbed it against his cheek."

"Falling asleep could be a reaction. She might not kill you."

"Really?"

"Then again, maybe she'll just bury your PDA where no one will find it ever again."

"Not cool, man, not cool."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Do you like it? Please tell me. I was trying to end this then Tucker and Sam had to butt in and not it feels too long, what do you think? Longer, shorter, or the same? Also, it's 2 o'clock here now and I may have forgotten something. I'd appreciate if you told me any mistakes.

I was planning on having release dates be a week after the previous publish but I'm so happy from the reviews I'll change it to deadline instead.

Thank you so much!


	3. Revenge

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer this time, don't own.

Well people, I have broken a new record in my illness. So I should've known when I had a sudden writer's block and didn't feel motivated to do anything (like eat Pop-Tarts a.k.a. God's ambrosia), or when I couldn't look at anything brighter than the pillow on my face, or when I fell asleep during the day (it might not seem like a lot to you but for me that is a moral compass of mine to not take a nap during the day which I had followed for 10+ years). I ended up with a 104.1 fever. It broke a few days ago and I was hoping to post a new chapter soon because I was writing (typing) while I was sick but that chapter was horrible and made zero sense so I'm literally writing this now for you guys! Hope it's better than the last one.

[Line Break]

"This is gonna be soooo hilarious," Tucker snickered as he implanted poisonous tunes into Danny's music player.

As revenge for putting him to sleep he was going to put Danny to sleep. See who's laughing it up then.

Cackling evilly, Tucker failed to notice Sam sneaking up behind him until she snatched his hat.

Whipping around to make sure it wasn't a bully, Tucker scowled at Sam who was trying to look innocent even as she held the offending object in her hand.

"What's so funny?"

"You do know you aren't suppose to be in the _boy's_ locker room, right?"

"Oh come on, Tucker," Sam chuckled nervously as she grabbed Tuck round the neck and gave him a playful noogie, "the boy's room is empty. School's over no one smart stays extra willingly," she paused a moment, "unless you're a teacher's pet." She shuddered thinking back.

"Or you wanted to see Danny in a boy's locker room hopefully-."

"Okay Tucker!" She blushed as she pushed him away, still smirking. "What are you doing with Danny's bag anyway!?" She accused.

"Oh just adding some **_sweet revenge_ ** to his playlist!"

"You didn't get this idea out that book did you? How'd you even get a hold of it?"

"I scanned it with my PDA…can you just give me back my hat?"

"Hmm, sure. Don't need nerd germs on my hand anyway."

"Hey! My 'nerd germs' are highly insulted."

"Maybe it just how you smell."

"I smell like success."

"Even ghost didn't like your perfume."

"Ugh, don't remind of that hospital that…that you guys ABANDONED me in!"

"We said-."

"Hey guys! Care to share what's on your minds?"

Sam blushed and looked away, crossing her arms. "Uh, nope. I was just waiting for you guys to get done so we can head over to the Nasty Burger."

"Same here," Tucker smirked again, feeling smug his plan will go right.

[Line Break]

"We should have a sleepover at your house man," Tucker said to Danny with his mouth full of toxic meat that occasionally splash out as he talked to the disgust of the other two occupants.

"Ew, Tuck. Talk or eat, pick one."

"Sam's right, that's kinda gross and I fought Spectra as a booger. Why would we go to my house, is something wrong with your house."

"Our houses are just fine, well mine's not as fine due to a few particular morning parents but we don't need to go to Danny's house."

"Dude, because you guys always do this whenever I being it up. I get your parents want to capture but we rarely actual stay over now, usually we just use it as an excuse."

"…I-I guess. What could go wro-omph! What was that for?"

"You almost said it," Sam explained unapologetically.

"Said wha- oh. Thanks!"

"No problem," Sam said as she blushed and sank in her seat next to Danny some more.

"Lovebirds~," Tucker singsonged spitting out more food.

"Tucker!" They said together.

[Line Break]

Tucker could barely hide his glee as Danny brought out his generic Danny Phantom music player. When they arrived, Danny's parents seemed surprised for a second but simply added two more plates to the table. Jazz gave Tucker strange looks when he randomly had to muffled his laughter with both hands.

Sam seemed to have forgotten until Danny brought out his music in which she gasped. All of them were in Danny's room. Danny, grabbing from his bag, sat on the bed with Sam next to but not too close to Danny. Tucker sat at a chair near Danny's desk.

"What?" Danny asked, assuming the gasp from Sam was aimed at him.

"You seriously put a Danny Phantom case on your phone?"

Nice save.

Danny blushed and put the audio device down next to his leg opposite Sam.

"Um uh, yes? I just- I felt like…it was…ironic when I saw it at a mall sale. So I uh got it."

"It cool…and funny, like an inside joke."

"Yeah Danny," Tucker said lazily from his swivel chair, "funny."

Sam shot him a death glare powerful enough to wilt his hat. Tucker wisely took the hint and shut up.

"What do you guys want to listen to?"

"Something oppressive" Sam said with no hesitation.

"Anything~."

"Really Tuck? Normally you'd be picky because you don't want 'Heather to have a bad influence' or 'Helga' or whatever."

"It's Shannon I was talking about that time but it's fine. I'm really down with anything now dude."

"Suspicious…"

Tucker grinned widely and it didn't take much in that moment to picture horns and an evil laugh which Tucker did a second later. Feeling creeped out by his friend, Danny flicked through the playlist.

Danny didn't mind going along with Sam's request but he was sure he could find a song everyone would enjoy.

Scrolling quickly through his playlist he didn't find anything. He had too many songs!

'Or not' he thought.

"I'm going to have the shuffle on so it just plays a random song."

Sam grunted in agreement before laying back on Danny's bed.

Tucker let half his smirk out and leaned back in his chair to discreetly hide his recording PDA.

Danny laid his player face down to maximize the sound and fiddled with his fingers.

Music filled the air but sounded fuzzy as if playing through a static radio. Sam raised a brow and ignored it but Danny looked forward like a deer in headlights.

Why was his song overlapping with another. Another he never heard before too. Glancing over he saw the words **Theme Song** labelling it, yes he could hear the _he's a phantom_ echoing in his ears but something else was there too.

His body felt so heavy and he could feel his curiosity fading away as drowsiness replaced it.

"Night night," Tucker snickered.

Black immediately enveloped his vision.

"Ow, Danny you're cru- Danny!"

Tucker remained in his seat but the shaking phone indicated he was laughing…hard.

"He's fine."

"What'd you do Tuck?" Sam said exasperated as a lightly snoring, heavy, half-ghost flattened her. Her left arm was pinned and her right arm wasn't strong enough to push him. He nearly covered her whole upper body.

"Added a virus to his mp that would play specific frequencies at specific pitches and in order to knock him into a dreamless oblivion. Any song he chose would've done it."

"And now you just admitted on video." Sam was craning her neck up over Danny to give Tucker a full smug grin.

"You traitor!" He cried.

"I was never on your side in the beginning."

"He going to kill me when he wakes up, isn't he?"

"I think you might want to run and hide now."

"Not until I'm done recording. You seem like you could use a hand."

He balanced his PDA on Danny's desk and gave her a round of applause.

"You seem like you could use a trip to the hospital."

"Low blow man, low blow."

Danny shifted and hugged Sam around her stomach. Her face erupted into a series of red blushes dark enough that Tucker worried she damaged her cheeks.

"I thought you said he was in a dreamless oblivion."

"Yeah, not motionless. This is pure gold, man Danny's gonna be so embarrassed."

"Tucker," she hissed.

"I'll leave you two alone for now, I have to make copies anyway. Turning off the music will wake him up."

The audio entertainment was on the other side of Danny. It was pretty much impossible to get and waiting wasn't an option, he had a thousand songs at least.

Sam sighed, how'd she end up in this situation in the first place.

She was almost comfortable after half an hour of no Tuck, if not a bit squished. That is until Jack came up to Danny's room to see if everyone was ready for dinner. Things got awlward after that.

[Line Break]

I don't like this as much as I should but it's good, I think. I was trying to avoid some writing like mentioning the lyrics and I'm not sure if the fact that Danny passed out quickly lived it's full potential and I love it but I'm doubtful.

Comments, reviews, opinions, donations?

 **Starlin's Ghost:** If lifeboat sounded forced then chicken's going to be like…constipated.

 **Rocky Rooster:** Ghostnip eh? I LOVE THISE FANFICS TOO! If -no _when_ \- I make it I'll do it later when I have better confidence in my skills.

 **Lexi1220 & Luna Lillyth:** Hope this is what you guys were looking forward to.

And because I didn't want to say thank you to each individual and thus make my thank you's sound less sincere I just made one. Thank you people (or not people if your non-human) for reading and responding to this. I appreciate it so much and I wish you all a good day (especially since it just became day here (it's 1:30 a.m.)). Sorry I'm way late too.


	4. Laughter

Disclaimer: I'm not feeling it, guys.

Lawyer #1 reach behind their back.

And suddenly I feel really really motivated! Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman not me!

So sorry for being so late guys, I got grounded because *sigh* uh I...I'll tell ya at the end.

[Line Break]

"I ought'ta _kill_ Tucker for that!" Danny sighed as he instinctively turned intangible before flying into the wall of an abandoned house.

"It wasn't even the prank," Danny vented to himself (an aftereffect of being Jazz's guinea pig), his tail lashing behind him, and his hands hiding his face, "I can't _believe_ I fell asleep on- uggggh!" He groaned.

After finding out not only did Tucker use his ghost half to put him to sleep he also recorded him with...Sam. When Tucker got his hands on physical evidence known as black mail it was permanent, as in never-get-that-back-ever-again permanent. Danny wanted to take out all his loved ones, Heather, Rachael, Jessie, Vixen, Susan, Molly, whatever their names were, all his PDA's were going down.

Fortunately, Danny thought that through and knew it wasn't going to go down well. Plus Tucker would still have back-up somehow. So to cool off, Danny decided to take a walk, or in this case a fly, instead. Who knows? Maybe the Box Ghost was around.

Suddenly, he burst out into a fit of giggles that quickly grew into loud rambunctious laughter. It sounded like a normal laugh but coming, seemingly, out of normal it sounded a bit unstable. Danny turned around in mid-air and nothing was there but he could feel something wrap around his tail.

Danny panicked and backpedaled through the air. He could see near invisible threads through his quickly tearing eyes connecting his strange appendage to the cabinet he phased through. It was a...cobweb, multiple actually, that adorned his lower body.

It sent shivers up his spine that rang throughout his entire being.

Going intangible to get it off, Danny gasped in surprise when it didn't. Actually he was surprised he could feel it through his suit in the first place.

Oh, so they wanted to be tough like that huh. Closing his eyes as more water leaked out, Danny turned his tail back into two normal human legs. Nothing happened.

Feeling partially frustrated Danny tried again and again. The ringing tickles ravaging his body was too distracting. No biggie, he reassured himself.

Danny flew out the building and reached maxed speed. Gods his chest was aching, the ribs underneath were begging for a break.

Zig-zagging his way through town bucking, turning, twisting, and flipping randomly caught the attention of the people underneath. Many strands of sticky spider sap fell off but not enough to relieve Danny.

Most civilians stared in shock as the ghost boy flew over their heads doing tricks and spinning in a circle similar to a dog. What was going on? Was he doing some sort of demented dance? Phantom seemed oblivious to everyone as he laughed hard enough to sprinkle tears onto the people below. Some already had their phones (or phones if you were Tucker) out and recording, others were enjoying the moment and cracking up at Phantom's pain, a few were thinking something bad was happening and watched in worry, while two non-specific jumpsuit wearing parents grabbed their weapons (with Maddie also getting a notebook to write down this strange phenomenon).

Meanwhile, Danny rotated between speeding, shaking the webs loose, and snatching stray strands off. He was having fun doing this, not that he would admit it to himself. Laughing really was stress relieveing even if he would most likely need to stitch his stomach back together after this.

The biggest mass, which was by far causing him the most discomfort, had some sort of supernatural stickiness that refused to come off. The more he moved the more it itched and tickled his insides. Water! Water was what he needed to get the rest off.

Zooming towards the nearest source of open water, Danny splashed into a pond. The water didn't get rid of the web instead making it wet and slimy but at least it toned down the affects...didn't excuse the fact it felt really gross though.

Panting from exertion and excitement, Danny wiped the soggy silk onto a patch of grass and decided to just walk home.

[Line Break]

"Pffffft! HAHAHAHA!"

Danny grimaced at the loud noise coming from his phone.

"Tucker?" Danny was still feeling a little miffed about earlier but after the exercise he just went through he was better.

"What was that for!? You looked like some sort of pyschotic acrobat."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude! How could you have not seen it by now!? It everywhere! Here let me send you a clip."

The phone vibrated, indicating it was received. Danny went to check the computer so he didn't have to turn off his conversation.

Opening it up, he saw a blurry sky. A figure flew past fast enough, only the colors were caught.

"Whoa, Danny! You broke the sound barrier!" An obnoxious voice whooped. The camera turned around to view Tucker, glasses lopsided and broken, hat barely hanging on, and estatic grin on his face.

"I didn't think you could that fast but what are you doing? This is your third time coming back this way. You cause a sonic boom the second time."

Turning back to the sky, Danny saw himself zip over before doing a loop de loop and spiraling for the ground. The Tucker on the screen gasped when it looked too late pull up but Danny just phased through before shooting out again, heading for the sky.

"Should've known," Tucker mumbled. It went on for a few minutes as Danny came and went multiple times. Finally, Tucker turned the camera back towards himself to show he had a camera balanced in his hat, his glasses had a miniature one in each lense, and each hand was holding one.

"Hey man, I'm sorry for the whole incident." Danny doubted it. "Can't we just forgive and forget." Wait a minu- "Cause honestly no one's gonna forget this."

As the video closed, Danny thought about like really thought about it.

A huge blush burned the skin on his face, neck, and ears. Everyone in Amityville saw that and if they didn't they would soon. That means Vlad would hear about it which means...the Ghost Zone would hear about it. He was going to be the laughing stock of everywhere dead or alive and if someone found out his tail was so ticklish then...

And he had no way to fix this. Danny'd bet clockwork was somewhere just laughing it up in every age form, the weird eyeball Overwatcher or whatever were probably laughing too. He was the laughingstock of time itself.

Danny heard his phone ring and messages start pouring in but decided to just stick his head under his pillow and forget his existence, and this day -no week, ever happened.

[Line Break]

Earlier that day

Sam flipped through the book in her hand. Feeling cowed, she had asked Jazz if she could borrow the book instead of Danny. When his parents had came up, she felt so embarased and humiliated when it was obvious NOTHING HAPPENED! Then the lectures and 'talks'.

Gah, everything about that was bad except for the- Sam blushed. What was she going to say? It didn't matter.

She'd seen where Tucker found his idea but she didn't want to do that. The only reason she had this in the first place was to sate her curiosity. It was sated wasn't it? So why was she still reading.

Curiosity may have killed the cat...

Sam turned a page.

 _Objects naturally produced by the living can in the sense become a ghost. The dead leaves and brances of a tree, for example, can become one conjoined organism or many separate ghosts. Skin is the only factor known to not become a ghost._

Sam thought about the ghost that attacked her in the first episode of Dan- uh she meant attacked her and Tucker when she was forced to attend a lesson on ghosts hosted by Danny's dad. But they were more like mud or ectoplasmic goo.

Closing the book completely then opening it up again, Sam thumbed through the pages before randomly picking a page. Obviously seeing something she liked, Sam smiled with grin similar to the cat that ate the canary.

...but Satisfaction brought it back.

[Line Break]

Hey guys, so sorry about the wait. I feel really bad about making you wait like that. I thank all responders and reviews with this cokie I found in pocket. Don't worry, it doesn't have any mold (just some lint). Please forgive me.

Well enough stalling, I got grounded because...I got locked at the house most of the night.

The whole story is see, I was at my grandma's (as usual) and at 9:00 pm I went out into the backyard to check on her dog because I wasn't sure I fed him. My sister (just arriving from playing with her friends) locked the door. I knocked for an hour about and no one answered. I was thinking 'hey it's one night, people do it all the time, I'll just stay out until my grandma wakes up' (she's an extra early riser so I figured by 6:00 she'd be awake). I got scared so many times and the biggest hope dimmer was...I couldn't see the time. The moon had dissappeared and I could barely see any stars (cause light pollution). There was a HUGE rat that ran super fast, a moth\bat (I couldn't see it well enough to differ), and other things. I'd rather have been in a forest at least then I'd expect there to be some freaky things. I knocked harder and with way more vigor when my grandma answered the door and simultaneously gave me a heart attack. It was 2:23 and I went upstairs without answering all my grandma's questions (because I was tired and cold) and when I woke up in the morning. BAM! My mom had found out and I was grounded.

Thanks for listening (or reading in this case), reviewing, and donating!


	5. Retaliation

**Whoops you guys were right. Hopefully it's fixed now.**

Wha-?" Tucker moaned as he awoke. He tried to stretch his arms but found them roped together then to the chair he was sitting in. His legs were strapped firmly to each chair leg. The only thing free was his head.

Looking around in the dim light he noticed a large tv in front of him. And he was in someone's...basement.

Danny suddenly materialized to Tucker's left hovering and smirking with his arms crossed.

"Dude, don't tell me you were trying to scare me. I could tell it's your house."

Danny seemed shocked for a moment. His arms falling away to his side's.

"Wh-what!? How?"

Looking around he could see lightly glowing beakers, blueprints, and weapons strewn around everywhere.

"Nevermind," Danny said embarassed as he mentally smacked himself.

"So you're going to let me go, right?" Tucker tried.

"Of course not."

"Is this about _that_ video. I said I was sorry. I have no clue how that ended up on YouTube."

"Or how it got edited so only the beginning clip was played. That's only part of it anyway. Moving on. I have a surprise for you, isn't that great."

"Not really," Tucker muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing nothing."

"I was searching through that book you got me with and it has new possession techniques."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no," Tucker started panicking as he strained his bonds.

"Then I remembered a movie we watched with Sam and didn't you just _love_ it. So now we're going to watch it again and again and again."

That didn't sound too bad besides the possession part, thought Tucker. There has to be something sinister about this, it smelled way too fishy too not be. Wait a minute, even if he didn't like the movie, he wouldn't remember it anyway. That thought wasn't the most comforting but it was all he had

"Before you go trying to find a light in this situation, I haven't told you my technique or the movie."

Danny paused for dramatic effect then internally winced when he realized that sounded like something Vlad would do.

"When I normally possess someone I posses their mind which also controls their body. This time I'll just possess your body."

"That sounds creepy when you say it like that, dude."

"...it does. Moving on, the movie is Napolean Dynamite."

"Wait, WHA-!?" Tucker screamed before Danny phased into him in a burst of cold.

Tucker watched in mute horror as Danny moved his fingers. There was no thoughts of moving them, no unfamiliar presence, no _anything_. It was as if he himself moved his finger. There wasn't even a presence in his head.

'So here's the thing. I don't want to control your body like this it feels...wrong, I'm just going to make sure you watch the movie.'

There was silence for a moment.

"Well?"

'Uh..I uh or rather _you_ don't have the remote.'

"...Sad, Danny, just sad."

 **[Lonely Line Break]**

Hey guys, since school is starting soon **(EDIT: It's too late now, school's already back in session)** I will be going on a rampage today and try to write as many chapters as I can.

This chapter can be after or before the previous chapter...I think

Fastish Fact: The second half (more like the _rest_ ) of this got really dark in my head. I don't know where it came from but it went on to how Tucker felt afterward and how paranoid he got that he was possessed with his mind still intact. It actually went on full out story mode when Vlad finds out about Danny's new ability and copies (copys?) it then everyone is in pandamonium because they don't know what actions are theirs and what action could be a ghost and a new dystopia covers the land. How nice! Anyone writes this please tell me. I would love to read it.

I'd feel that Tucker would either like (love) or not like (hate) Napoleon Dynamite. I swear I lost some brain cells watching that but it wasn't too bad. The first time watching it was in...eighth maybe seventh grade after taking the PARCC or whatever they call it now. The teacher turned it on when we were all done.


End file.
